


Damn Peaches

by dragonq666



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonq666/pseuds/dragonq666
Summary: Helena eats a peach. Dinah looks up and thinks "SweetGod, I want my tongue instead of that drop of juice."
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Damn Peaches

Dinah liked Renee. No, she really did. Well, as far as it's possible with Renee. She admitted that Montoya was smart, brave, if not exactly attractive. But sometimes she could do something that Lance didn't like, and it was outright annoying.

She bought the damn peaches.

There was nothing wrong with peaches, they were fresh and flavorful, but too fucking juicy. And Helena took one and now ate it enthusiastically, not noticing anything around her.

And Dinah suffered. How can you sit here normally when Helena was nibbling on a fucking peach, its equally fucking juice running down her lips and chin, occasionally licking it off the tight, swollen side of the damn fruit. Dinah just stared and imagined that those beautiful lips were not touching him, but her own skin on her neck or lower, on her chest, on her stomach, her tongue circling the hollow next to her thigh bone, and then she was gently blowing, making a crowd of goosebumps run through her body... Damn! Fucking peaches!

Then Canary heard a soft chuckle nearby and turned around: Renee was looking at her with such... understanding eyes. The former cop grinned.

"Stop looking at her like you want her right now and right here."

"Fuck," Canary snarled, " I want her right now and right here!" Just look!"

The woman pointed at Huntress, who was concentrating on the sweet fruit. She didn't see it.

"So, Dinah. Easy, Dinah. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out…"

Then, just as Lance was about to calm down, Helena did IT. She shifted the fruit to her other hand and put one finger in her mouth, sucking it with a light smacking sound, collecting the juice with her tongue.

Dinah jumped up from her chair and ran out of the warehouse without making a sound, jumping into the car and starting the engine. When she reached their apartment, she turned and rested her forehead against the cold, slightly rough surface of the door. She needed to calm her body and mind. Hell, another second and she would have taken Bertinelli in the middle of the warehouse on a table in front of Rene, and she wouldn't have cared. Who ever came up with these peaches?! It could have been an orange, though. Or an apple... it's not about the fruit...

***

Helena finished (finished fucking) with the peach and looked around. Renee was there, but…

"Where's Dinah?"

"Mmm?" Renee turned her head lazily "She had a headache and said she was going home."

"Oh," Helena said, looking like a lost puppy. "I wonder why she didn't tell me."

"You were too busy. You know what? Go too. You are no longer needed here. Just take the peaches with you and eat another one: the fruit is very useful." Montoya winked at her.

"All right," Huntress said. "Thank you."

And picking up the package and her bag, she went to the exit of the room.

***

When Dinah heard the key turn in the lock, she was still pressed against the door. She had been there for a long time. Maybe about an hour, she honestly didn't know, lost in her own thoughts. She was just beginning to think about taking a cold shower when Helena returned.

The door opened slowly, and a tall figure appeared on the threshold.

"Dinah! How are you doing? Renee said you had a headache."

"Um," she said, "it's all right. It... passed."

"Okay. And she gave me some peaches. Will you? I think I'll have another one."

Huntress took it out of the bag, went to the sink, washed it quickly, and was about to bite when Lance literally ran to her, shouting "Fuck a peach!" knocked the fruit out of her hand, and pulled Bertinelli to her by the collar of her t-shirt, giving her a sharp kiss.

Huntress froze in surprise for a few moments, then relaxed and opened her mouth, letting Dina's tongue slide inside and meet it with her own, touching, mixing their saliva. The kiss, which had started rough, became more passionate and sensual. The women adjusted to the rhythm of each other, only occasionally bumping noses, and pulled away only when the air ran out, because they forgot how to breathe differently.

"Wow," Helena said. "And?.."

But Canary cut her off with another kiss, turning her around and pushing her toward the bedroom. Soon Huntress's feet hit something hard, and she lost her balance and fell backward onto the bed. Canary hovered over her, smiling so predatory that it made her uneasy. Lance leaned over and lightly touched her lips to Helena's ear, pinching the lobe between her teeth, causing her to suck in air through her clenched jaws.

"Dinah…"

"Shh, quiet."

With slow kisses and careful bites, she went down along Bertinelli's neck and moved to her collarbone, but she ran into an obstacle. Whispering: "Raise your hands, sun" and pulling off Huntress's t-shirt along with her sports bra, she continued on and on. When she covered the sensitive nipple with her lips and licked it, then bit it, Helena, already panting, arched her back with a soft moan, pressing her breasts against Lance's lips.

Dinah smiled contentedly, holding the other in her fingers, and sliding her lips lower, kissing the protruding ribs and the hollow belly with its raised abs, tracing each tense muscle with her tongue. Then she pulled away, rising and kissing Helena on the lips, greedily biting the bottom one, her hand sliding into the waistband of her jeans, where it was hottest, and the woman moaned loudly, feeling that with each push of her long fingers she was getting closer to the edge. It was so bright, poignant, just ... amazing. Suddenly a burning wave ran through her body, starting between her thighs and ending, it seems, in the top of her head, she did not pay much attention, because at this time Dinah was whispering in her ear all sorts of incomprehensible, but pleasant nothings.

When she had recovered her breath and was able to speak again, Huntress asked "What was it all about?" I don't mean I didn't like it, I really liked it, but... why?"

"Less peaches to eat. Or at least not as sexy, " Lance replied with a satisfied grin. "Again?"


End file.
